Please don't leave me - A Captain Canary fanfiction
by thecrooktomyassassin
Summary: An Alternate way things could have gone with Sara and Leonard in Legends of Tommorow Episode 15, Destiny. TWO-SHOT. Big plot twist coming up. (I kind of suck at summaries)
1. Chapter 1

**The moment I saw DC's Legends of Tomorrow Episode 1x15 Destiny, I knew I had to write this fanfiction.**

 **It is more of a short story, probably a two-shot or a three-shot.**

 **I can't believe what happened in this episode. I woke up so happy to go and see the episode, because of the Captain Canary and suddenly, Leonard dies less than a minute after.**

 **I tried to remember the last time I had cried over a character dying. Mostly I just screamed at the screen and threw random stuff.**

 **But this time, I literally sobbed to the end of the episode. Sara was crying, Mick was just a wreck and Rip was crying too, for his own reasons; the stupid asshole.**

 **So this is a different way of how things might have gone, and I really felt like I had to write it.**

 **A different turn of events from the scene where Leonard says he will shoot Sara.**

 **Disclaimers: All rights to CW and the writers and producers.**

 _He almost stopped_

 _She almost waited_

 _He almost lived_

 _They almost made it_

Leonard Snart opened the trapdoor on the Waverider's floor and offered Sara Lance his hand to help her out, which she rejected and stood up on her own, wiping the dust off of her red shirt and brown coat.

" _How did you even know that was down here?"_ Sara asked and looked at Leonard who looked around to make sure everyone was out of the ship.

" _When Rip first recruited us, I made it my business to case every square inch of this tub in the event there was something worth stealing."_ He said and scoffed. _"There wasn't. Now let's get out of here."_

She turned to him; confused by what he had just said. She moved into Rip's study and he followed right behind her.

" _Wait, what about the team?"_ she asked, her voice slowly rising. How could he think only about himself in a situation like this one? Was he really that selfish, after all?

" _There is nothing more we can do for them."_ Leonard said to her casually; as if he didn't care what she thought.

" _You're just gonna leave Mick?"_ She exclaimed her voice rough in her own eyes and threw a death glare towards him. He had already started walking into the station and towards his seat.

" _If the Time Masters are half as twisted as Mick said, there's an excellent chance Mick is no longer Mick."_ He said to her with his voice rising in quick pace, his patience running out. _"Now why aren't we flying yet?"_

" _Because I'm not going anywhere."_ She half-yelled back at him, as she walked a couple of steps closer. _"And even if we wanted to, we're in a hanger surrounded by an entire armada of timeships!"_ She had to put some sense into him, but from the look on his face, Sara saw that Snart coming to his senses with logic was not an option anymore.

" _It's the Waverider!"_ he exclaimed, trying to emphasize the power of the time ship, in which they were in. _"We've got guns! We can blast our way out."_ He said, with the last bit of his patience slipping away, seeing Sara's determined look on her face.

" _This isn't Bonnie and Clyde!"_ she yelled at Leonard, tired of his stalling. _"And I'm not going anywhere without the rest of the team."_ She heard some electronic humming, and before she realized it, Leonard had already pulled his gun out and pointed it directly to her. She looked him, with her eyes glassy and a confused look on her delicate features.

" _Maybe I didn't make myself clear."_ He spat out, looking at her with a blank expression. This was Captain Cold speaking, not Leonard Snart. Although, she didn't move, she looked at him in the eyes, tears welling now to fall from hers.

" _Don't do that."_ She told him, her expression cold and unreadable. She wanted so much to help him and he seemed to not want her to. _"Don't act like you're that same cold-hearted bastard that I first met. I remember Russia. And you were the one you told me not to kill Stein."_

Sara looked at him, again. His eyes were glued to hers and his gun was still up, with its buzzing sound added to the whole pressure, giving her a migraine. He still had the same expression he did before, the expression of a man who did not care for anyone but himself. But she knew better. He had saved her; he had her back, he turned against his best friends to do the right thing.

" _Yeah, because you seem to have a problem with being a killer."_ He told her, with his tone rising. _"I however don't."_ He tried to believe it himself as the words came out of his mouth and looked at her like he was meaning everything he just said. He just wanted her out of this place and away from the Time Masters and the Vanishing point. Mick might have already turned to Cronos and he couldn't risk Sara getting hurt, because he didn't get her out in time.

"Prove it." She told him with confidence and took one step closer to his cold gun. "Shoot me." She told him, with tears ready to run down her cheeks; but she didn't let a single one drop. He saw his face twist to a mix of pain and rage; he was torn. Leonard didn't want to shoot her. She had to come with him.

She trusted him. With all of her heart. He might was a criminal, a robber, a crook, but he was her crook and she was his assassin and she didn't believe that he would kill her to save himself. At least, not now that they had being through so many things together. When Savage was ready to kill her, he yelled at him to let her go. He fought for her. When Mick was going to shoot her, he saved her.

He knew it, in his hear too. Even though, that if he shot her he would be free, he could bring himself to shoot his assassin; his white canary.

They stood there, looking at each other, with tears ready to roll; until a phone rang and Sara simply walked back at the study to pick it up, causing Leonard to lower his cold gun.

"Thank god for the phone." He thought to himself as he moved closer to Sara, to listen to who she was talking to.

Once, the team was all together; minus Kendra and Carter Leonard knew what had to be done as he moved towards Sara's room.

She layed on her bunk, just gazing up the ceiling as he stood in the doorframe, his footsteps making her turn her head to see him looking at her and showing her a pack of playing cards he held in his hand.

" _Not in the mood."_ She told him and turned to face the ceiling again, trying to let everything that happened these couple of hours sink in.

" _I was gonna apologize for pulling a gun on you, but apparently I was just following a script."_ He said, maintaining his sarcasm even at that crucial time. He was fooling around with the cards on his hand, and was not looking at her in the eyes, which made her a little bit suspicious.

" _Doesn't make you any less of a jerk."_ She said and continued playing with one of her rings, avoiding eye contact, even though she knew that now Leonard was looking at her.

" _Guilty."_ He said in a surrendering kind of way, which was a pretty big step for a guy like him. She had to at least give him that.

" _So what do we think of Rip's plan?"_ he asked, finally causing her to turn and look at him for the second time since he came.

" _Does it matter?"_ she said and sat up in her bed, never taking her eyes from the man that stood in front of her. _"Apparently everything we're going to do has already been predetermined by Rip's former bosses."_ He raised his eyebrows, agreeing with she had stated.

" _It's funny; I've always prided myself on being the guy who doesn't play by the rules."_ Sarcasm dripping from his voice, seeing how naïve he had been. "Come to find out, I'm the one being played."

" _I don't know…"_ Sara said and Leonard smiled a little inside, seeing how beautiful she looked even when she was worried. _"I still feel responsible for the things I have done. And it still keeps me up at night."_ He began to walk to her bed while he talked.

" _It's the things I didn't do that keep me up at night."_ He said to her as he leaned next to where she sat and propped himself up with his elbow. Sara's body began to tense, fearing for the answer to the question she was about to ask Snart.

" _What's that?"_ she asked him and luckily, her voice was steady.

" _Oh, I don't know…"_ he said casually, looking everywhere but her. _"Maybe it's being on this ship traveling through time, I started to wonder what the future might hold for me… and you… and me and you…"_ She looked at him trying to take in what he had just told her. He was now looking at her as he spoke those last four words and she leaned a little bit closer to him and spoke in a playful tone.

" _You want to steal a kiss from me, Leonard?" she asked and leaned just a little closer. "You better be one hell of a thief."_ It took all of Sara's willpower to stand up and begin to walk away, even though there wasn't anything in the world she had wanted more than Leonard to grab her and kiss her at this very moment.

He looked at her and a small smile appeared on him face, but suddenly he thought about it. Why not kiss her? They might die that very day. They might never see each other and he never would have gotten the chance to kiss those rosy beautiful lips or wrap his hand around her delicate waist.

So, he stood up and practically ran to reach Sara and turned her, so she would look at him.

"Leonard, what are you-." The rest of the words were cut by him mouth crushing on hers. If Sara could describe the feeling of that moment with only one word, she would use fireworks. It was like millions of fireworks were flying to the sky and erupting all at once. They were alone in the whole world for that kiss, no Time Masters or Oculus, just Sara with her arms wrapped around Leonard's neck, and him, with his arms gripping her tiny waist and pressing their bodies together.

In the beginning, the kiss was delicate and soft at first; he put his palm on her held her as he opened her mouth with tongue and then when their tongues met, it was as if fire met gasoline and it was all an explosion. He passed his hand through her blonde locks as he kissed her so hard that a soft moan escaped her mouth, which caused Leonard grunt in pleasure and continue his attack on her mouth.

They broke apart, only for a moment; both needing air. But mostly they needed each other. She connected her lips to Leonard's again, their tongues sliding together and her hands rubbing up and down the back of his neck as she bit his lip softly. She moved away from him and closed her cabin's door.

Immediately, Leonard got hold of her and lifted her from her backside; she wrapped her toned legs around his middle as his hands went under her shirt and stroked her skin and he kissed her with force. They moved to the bed and he layed her down. Sara reached for Leonard's leather jacket which she quickly disposed and he threw her brown jacket off of her and into the floor.

He started to kiss his way down her neck and sucking on her skin; occasionally biting her. She brought him back to her and kissed his lips, not wanting to let go of him. Her hands moved down to the base of his dark blue sweater and looked at Leonard; who just grinned at her and then she threw it off of his body, revealing his toned body which he was hiding under those sweaters and coats.

His chest was filled with scars, some small, but others larger, and so were his arms. She put her hands in his back and moved them up and down, feeling his soft skin was filled with scars there too.

"Leonard…" she whispered to him and brought her hand to his cheek, stroking it. "I didn't know…Your father…Did he do this to you?" He turned away his head, but she used her hand and made him look at her.

"I stood up to him…He wanted to hurt Lisa and I wouldn't let him." He said and scanned the room for his sweater.

"No. Leonard…I don't mind your scars…I have too…" She lifted her shirt up and Leonard took it off of her, seeing her black lace bra and full breasts. All around her toned stomach where scars, some rough and from deep wounds; one that looked like it was from a gunshots, and others from superficial wounds like most of his.

He bent down and started to trail kisses down her neck and collarbone, then her breasts and her stomach, kissing every scar she had on her. He leaned and their lips crashed together as she kicked of her heeled boots and he; his combat leather ones and their socks.

He hovered above her, seeing how much like an angel she looked. He brought his hands to her back and easily found the clasp of her bra. He looked at her for approval, something that surprised her and she just kissed him. He unclasped her bra and turned his attention to her breasts, massaging, kissing, sucking, and making her moan in pleasure in ways she didn't knew she could until then.

She found the belt of his pants and unbuckled it in no time. She unzipped his pants and he took them off, throwing them off of the bed. He was now in only his grey briefs and she still had her jeans on. He leaned and kissed her again, while his hand was sliding her jeans off of her legs, revealing her matching black lace panties.

He began kissing down her stomach going closer to her sensitive spot as Sara decided to surprise him and threw him on the bed, so she was on top of him. Leonard did not object, he very much enjoyed the view of an almost naked Sara Lance above him. She leaned down, pressing her breasts on his chest and kissed him with all the passion that she had, as he stroked her back with his strong palms.

Sara brought her hands to his boxer briefs and slid them off, revealing his length. In the meanwhile, he slid her lacy panties off with ease, leaving her stark naked above him. Her eyes gleamed with lust and need, as he licked his lips underneath her. However, he looked at her concerned and somewhat nervous. She had never seen him nervous ever before and that was really something different for her.

"Sara, …Are you sure you want to do this? …With me?" he asked her and she smiled at him from above.

"I have never been surer of anything in my life." She told him and kissed his lips. Everything else was so slow, like the whole world was in slow motion.

Leonard moved on top of her and then Sara placed her hands of his broad chest as he moved inside of her and none of them had ever felt like this in their entire life. Sara had heard about true love, that when you find it you just know.

And at that moment, with Leonard muscular arms wrapped around her and him moving inside of her, she knew. It was him, it has always been him. All her lived had lived up to this very moment. And she thought of every moment of them together those past five months, until the moments she reached her climax and he followed her instantly and she turned to look at him. This wasn't a dream. It had really happened.

Leonard Snart was hers.

"Sara… Do you regret it?" he blurted out as he stroked her cheek with his thumb.

"No, Leonard. Why would you even ask me that?" she said and leaned down to give him another kissed as he smiled at her; the smile that he only gave to her.

This was her happy ending. She wanted this forever.

"But monsters don't get forever." Sara thought as she ran towards Leonard who had his hands in the Oculus and Mick who was running unconscious in the floor. She suspected that he could give her an answer as to why his best friend was at that state, but he did not seem in the mood for questions.

"Take him out of here!" He yelled at her as she ran closer.

"No!" she yelled back at him, as she stopped a meter away from him.

"Just do it!" he yelled, pleading her. She moved closer to him and kissed his lips. She could not believe any of these is happening.

Leonard was hers, finally hers after all this time and now she was going to lose him forever. She would never see his icy blue eyes again, his smirk, the way he smiled at her, and she would never hear his sarcastic remark on whatever Rip said ever again. He looked at her one last time, before she walked away with Mick by her shoulder; she would swear that he saw his crying.

"I love you, Leonard." She told his and held onto him.

"I love you too, Sara. And I am sorry." He told her and let her go. She and Mick reached the Waverider and she put him on his cabin until he woke up.

Sara sat in the station in Leonard's seat and looked through the window as the Oculus was destroyed and so was Leonard. He was gone. And he left her alone.

Leonard's last thought were of Sara. Her beautiful hair, eyes and her smile that made his heart melt. He didn't want to leave her. Not again, not ever.

 **TO BE CONTINUED…**

This is the first part of this fanfiction, it will be a two shot.

Two blog twists are on the way and I think it will be huge.

I don't know, if I portrayed these two characters correctly and I tried a lot to stay faithful to the show.

It is so heartbreaking how it turned out to be with those two, because I think they were in love with each other.


	2. Chapter 2

**This is the second and final part of this small story.**

 **It will have two big plot twists, and I don't know if anyone**

 **Will like the turn of events, but this is my inspiration for this chapter.**

 **I can't tell you more about how everything will turn out, so I think**

 **That I better get started.**

 **Enjoy this fanfiction and please review.**

 **Disclaimer: All rights go to DC's Legends of Tomorrow and CW.**

"Sara? Can I come inside?" asked Kendra, from outside of Sara's cabin, after Gideon informed her that Mrs. Lance had ordered her not to let anyone come in her cabin.

She was currently in the bathroom, emptying the little food she had eaten in the toilet bowl. She stood up from the tiles, washed her face and hands and wiped the tears from her cheeks. She heard Kendra's voice from outside and started moving towards her bedroom.

"Yeah, one minute. I am coming, Kendra." She said and pressed the button causing the door to slide open and reveal Kendra standing in the hallway of the Waverider.

She looked at Sara; this last one week she had been fighting Savage more than anyone else in the ship, making saving Kendra her top priority and using it as a distraction to keep her mind off of Leonard.

But even though that in the day light she appeared strong and fierce, at night, when she thought that everyone was asleep, they could hear Sara break down. She wouldn't sleep at night; and when she did, they would hear her wake up from nightmares screaming Leonard's name. And when they tried to come inside her room, Gideon would tell them that she instructed to keep everyone out.

Her usual brushed long blonde hair was in a ponytail; her eyes were swollen from crying for so many hours and she was white as a sheet. She was visibly thinner than before, only bones and muscles.

"Good morning Sara." She told her as she walked closer to Sara, who now sat in her bed cross legged. "Want to come grab some breakfast in the kitchen with me and the others?"

"No thanks, I am not in the mood to eat right now." She said and tried to fix her hair.

"Come on Sara, you have been saying this for the past one week. Just for a little. Everyone is worried about you." Said Kendra and sat next to her.

"I fight better than before, so why is everyone suddenly so worried if I am properly eating. My body my choices." She said, with her voice rough.

"Sara, I know how it feels-." Kendra tried to say, but Sara cut her off.

"No you don't! No one does! Just please leave, Kendra. I need to be alone! Please…" she yelled at Kendra and she immediately stood up from the bed.

"I am here if you need me anything; just yell." She said and walked out of her bedroom leaving her alone in tears again.

She was just so sick and tired of being alone. Even in a room full of people she was alone now; without Leonard with her. She layed back in her bed and closed her eyes, trying to fall asleep again.

Meanwhile, while Sara was tossing and turning in her sleep outside of her room Mick Rory was currently begging Gideon to let him in.

"Come on Gideon, I have to give this to Lance!" he exclaimed, with his hands in his pockets.

"I am sorry Mr. Rory, but Mrs. Lance has given me strict orders to not let anyone inside her room under any circumstances." Gideon said.

"Look, just for a moment. Leonard would have wanted to give this to her, please." He said and waited for an answer nervously.

Instead of an answer, the door just opened, letting Mick inside Sara's room. All of her lights were closed and the panel above her bed showed the clouds that she usually set it to play when Leonard was with her there.

She was asleep and was tossing and turning, throwing the sheets on the floor. Her usually neat room was now untidy, with weapons dropped everywhere and old photos of her and Leonard in her table. He moved next to her and knelt down. He took the simple silver ring out of his pocket and slid it in Sara's index finger, without her even flinching.

"That's what he would have wanted." He whispered as he walked out of her room and muttered a thank you to Gideon.

Hours later she woke up from a terrible nightmare; she was falling again in the darkness, trying to reach for Leonard as he slid away from her into oblivion.

She screamed as sweat dripped from her forehead and she tried to adjust in her bedroom's darkness. She felt the continuous nausea she has had this one week return as she ran towards the bathroom and began to vomit.

Afterwards, she stood up again and washed her face; but as she dried herself with a towel she noticed the ring in her finger and her eyes turned glassy. What was Leonard's ring doing in her hand?

"Mick did you give this to me?" she asked him as she stood in his doorframe, toying with the ring.

"That's what he would have wanted Lance." He said and walked out of his room, leaving her alone again.

One week later and Sara was getting worse, her breasts were aching all the time, her nausea had gotten worse and in various occasions she was dizzy; even in combat. Everyone was worried for her now more than ever; in battle she was a blood thirsty assassin and the moment she took out her opponent, no one took a word from her.

She locked herself up in her room and occasionally Mick would show up and would sit next to her, just looking at the wall; no one talking. Day by day she was getting worse, vomiting day and night; not sleeping almost at all.

Eventually, the others told Rip to go and talk to her to convince her to let Gideon run some tests in her and give her some pills.

"What do you want here, Rip?" she asked as her walked into her cabin after asking her for permission. She was laying in her bed again, looking at the ceiling; not bothering to turn and look at him when he walked in.

"Sara, everyone is worried about you. After Snart's-." he said, walking closer to her, but Sara cut him off and jolted up sitting on her bed.

"I am fine, Rip. I don't need a stupid intervention." She said, but her teary eyes betrayed her; showing that she was fighting a breakdown.

"Sara, you haven't been yourself for a long time; you don't eat, you don't sleep, you get dizzy all the time, you vomit day and night. I and the team have been thinking…That maybe you could let Gideon run some tests on you and give you some medication." She looked at him and raised her eyebrow; something which was a big improvement for Sara these past week.

"What? I am perfectly fine and capable to take care of myself! I don't need adult supervision! Please just-." She wanted to say but suddenly she became light headed and with a sharp move, she fell on the floor unconscious; slipping into darkness.

She peeled her eyelids open and it felt as if she was ripping bandages from her bare skin. She was in the med bay of the Waverider, laying on a bed and all of the team scattered around the room. Once Kendra saw her, she rushed by her side and grabbed her hand.

"What is going on..?" she asked and tried to sit up from her position and get comfortable. Rip turned and moved closer to her bed.

"You fainted and we brought you here and…" Rip managed to say after he turned and looked at everyone else. No one was going to speak and Sara was staring to get really nervous. Jax sat next to Stein and talked about something quietly, while Ray stood next to Mick and they both looked at Ray's tablet. It looked like no one was going to step up and talk.

"I have the obligation to inform Mrs. Lance that after the test that I ran on her blood, the results showed that she is at early stages of pregnancy." Said Gideon and Sara felt everything blur and her body began to feel numb. But how could she be pregnant? She and Leonard had had sex only one time; but it was unprotected. How could she have let this happen? Did everyone know that it was Leonard's? She had never felt more vulnerable in her whole life than she did that very second; with everyone looking at her.

"Are you sure, Gideon?" she managed to choke out of her throat.

"Yes, Mrs. Lance it is confirmed that you are in the first week of your pregnancy." Said Gideon and Sara sat up from her bed. Rip coughed and passed his hand through his hair, showing that there was something that he wanted to say, but he was debating on whether to say it or not.

"Sara, I know that it is very indiscreet of me to ask, but is the father who we all think it is?" he asked and Sara's body tensed up again.

"Yes. The father is Leonard." She said, looking at Mick, who looked at her in the eyes; his expression unreadable.

The same afternoon, after countless congratulations and after she was finally released from the med bay; she showed and sat in her bed with a grey tank top and old sweatpants. She had heard it with her own ears and they had told her congratulations, but she still couldn't let the idea that she was pregnant sink in. Something was going at that very moment in her stomach and in nine months she would hold her own child in her arms.

Her and Leonard Snart's baby boy or baby girl. She would have a baby with Leonard Snart and he wouldn't be there to see it. Tears came back and rolled down her cheeks frantically. She curled into a ball and let all the tears flood, so she could come down, until she heard a voice from the other side of her bedroom's door.

"Lance, can you open up?" said Mick's hoarse voice from the hallway.

"Uhm…Yeah…One moment." She said and wiped the tears from her eyes, while she moved to the door. She pushed the button and saw Mick standing there, with his hands holding something in a box.

"Come in." she said and walked in her room with him; she sat in her bed and Mick sat next to her, where Leonard used to lean when they played cards.

"So, what is this visit about Mick?" she said and played with her fingers, not looking at him.

"I just came to give you this." He said and handed her the box. She opened it and saw that inside was Leonard's favorite parka. She took it out and putted it on, feeling the familiar warmth of his body and his distinctive sent.

"Thank you…Really." She said and smiled weakly at him, her first smile after a long time.

"It's nothing…And I look forward meeting Little Cold Jr." he said and chuckled without a sound.

"It might be a girl; you know that right?" she said and made him raise his eyebrows.

"I don't know, I guess we will see…" Mick said and stood up.

"Take care of Cold Jr or Little Mrs Cold Lance, I will be watching." He said and walked out of the room, leaving Sara with a hint of a smile on her pale face; thinking of a Little Cold Jr or a Little Mrs Cold growing inside of her.

 **FIVE MONTHS LATER**

Sara Lance was currently running down the Waverider's hallways, trying to join Kendra who would take her away from the time ship immediately. Rip had told her that she should have returned to 2016, but she wanted to help out the team and stayed anyway.

But now Cronos had returned, not Mick anymore and was running after them in the Waverider. Jax and Stein were trying to delay him, so she could be sent off, but now she heard heavy footsteps behind her and was beginning to worry.

Her hood was on and she was wearing Leonard's parka which she zipped to the top. The Time Masters could not find out that she was pregnant, because they would use to their advance and try to hurt Sara through her baby and even the whole team. No one knew she was on the time ship, not even the Time Masters and they couldn't find out.

She heard a buzzing sound and suddenly Chronos tried to shoot her, but she already had rolled on the floor and started running faster than before. She finally reached the tub where Kendra stood anxiously and immediately jumped up from her chair when she saw her coming in, followed shortly by Chronos who had his gun raised.

"Quick, come on! We don't have time!" Kendra yelled at her as Sara reached her and Chronos shot towards them, but Ray had already run to them and threw them off of the way. Sara's hood was up and she still hadn't raised her head to look at Chronos, fearing to reveal her real identity.

But Chronos had shot the Jumpship, Sara's only way of getting out of the Waverider and now she was stranded in a room with a cross-time bounty hunter.

Thank god Ray and Kendra were with her and they would do the fighting. Chronos surprised Kendra by shooting Ray directly who avoided it but fell on the floor, hitting his head on the wall.

Now Kendra was moving at the opposite side of Chronos with a mace in her hand, ready to attack, while he aimed his gun at her.

Sara slowly began to move in the floor to go towards the hallway again to run and lock herself in a room. But before she could move Chronos turned his gun towards her and shoot her with a zap of electricity in her hand. Sara let out a curse word and lifted the parka to see her wound, which was blistered and blood was coming out. She unzipped Leonard's parka and threw it in Rip's study, where she knew it would be safe. She wore a dark blue shirt that was fitted over her now large baby bump; she wore black pants and her favorite leather heeled combat boots. She brought her palm and rubbed her wound, trying to ease the pain that was rising.

Never the less, she decided that she had to fight him and win. She looked at Kendra who threw her the mace and she caught it with ease.

She moved closer to Chronos; who just stood there frozen for whatever reason. She aimed the mace towards him and she would have taken him out, if he hadn't taken a step back, causing her to miss. She ran towards him and tried to hit him again, but he avoided her again with easily.

Now she was getting upset. She moved towards him again kicked him in the chest; causing him to lose his balance as she brought the mace to him and hit him on the side. Chronos fell on the floor, and Rey and Kendra ran to her side after she helped him from the floor where he had fallen.

"Now let's see who is behind that infamous mask…" said Ray and removed Chronos's mask. From all the shocks in Sara Lance's life, this was by far the biggest. She took a step back as she covered her mouth with her hand, trying to keep back the tears. Kendra had fallen in Ray's arms; unable to even believe who layed in front of her.

In front of Sara's, Kendra's and Ray's stunned eyes was an unconscious Leonard Snart in the flesh. It was like a slap in the face; no, this was much worse than that.

Leonard was alive in front of her, healthy and well and he was Cronos. The Time Masters had turned the person she loved the most into a weapon against her.

They locked him in the cell, like he was an animal and he couldn't do anything. Rip told her to stay in her bedroom and not even think about going to Leonard's cell.

They made Kendra stay with her because they knew that she would never do as she was told if she was left alone. But Sara would do what she wanted in the end.

She waited until Kendra was asleep and then she stood up from her bed and moved towards the cells. She opened the door with her identity and walked in.

Leonard sat in a transparent cell, still wearing his Chronos suit but without his helmet now. When he saw her, he lifted his head and looked at her. He was still so unbelievably handsome, just like she remembered him.

His eyes scanned her from head to toe. She wore her sweatpants and fitting shirt that showed her baby bump much more. She walked closer to his cell and stood by the glass.

"Is it really you, Leonard?" she asked him, her eyes already glassy from just a few words she spoke to him. He looked at her and he didn't feel much like Leonard anymore.

"Just go." He growled at her, but she still stood there looking at him.

"Not until you tell me, how the hell you are still alive Snart!" she yelled at him; catching him off guard.

"I was dead; but the Time Masters reversed it and saved me." He said simply.

"They turned you into Chronos! This is not saving!" She yelled at him again and passed her hand through her hair. And then she just looked at him for a while; savoring his features in her memory. Then, he spoke; breaking the silence.

"Is it mine?" he asked her and she was taken by surprise by his question.

"You remember, Snart?" she asked.

"They didn't erase my memories." He said, still not looking at her. She moved to the cell's control panel and opened the door. She walked inside and sat next to him.

"Would you have killed me back there?" she said, looking at the wound which was now covered by gauze. She spoke with her normal voice; but now colder, like when she first came in the Waverider.

"I didn't know it was you." He said and looked at the wall outside. She just nodded and looked at him.

"Want to feel?" she asked him and motioned towards her baby bump. He took out one of his Chronos suit gloves and reluctantly straightened him arm out and placed it on her baby bump. The moment that his palm touched her stomach he felt a small kick coming from the baby. This was the first time that the baby had kicked; taking both of them by surprise.

"Is it a boy or a girl?" he asked her; his voice hoarse.

"I told Gideon not to tell me. I don't want to know until birth." Sara told him. "But either a Little Cold Jr or a Little Mrs Cold will do me just fine." He looked at her and raised his eyebrow.

"Really? Who thought of those?" he asked in his usual sarcastic tone.

"Mick did; when I first found out. They are nice." She said and smiled sadly. "What do you want here Leonard?"

"I am on a mission." He said.

"And that mission is?" she asked him, crossing her arms in front of her chest.

"Order 1423." He said, and saw the confusion on her face. "Eliminate all."

"Are you going to do it?" she asked him, moving a little bit away from him.

"I am locked up in cell. I don't have that many options." He said in his usual tone.

"Snart, we both know that if you wanted to get out of this cell you would have done it the minute I opened the door." She told him and he laughed at what she said.

"Guilty." He said and reminded her of that day; that now seemed like a hundred years ago. "But this is my mission."

"You are alive now, Snart. And your place is with the team." She told him, her voice rising.

"I have a mission Sara! I have to do this!" he told her.

"You have to kill us, Leonard. Will you do it?" she asked and he didn't look at her.

"I will." He said casually and determined. She knew Leonard and he wouldn't do it. At least, he wouldn't kill her and Mick.

"Then do it." She said as she walked out and returned with his Cronos gun in hand.

"Shoot me Leonard." She said and stood in front of him, not moving. She trusted Leonard with her life and right now she hoped that he would prove not to be Chronos. He raised the gun towards her and put his fingers on the trigger. Even if he shot her he wasn't going to kill her; she was trained so much that she could grab his weapon in seconds.

They stayed like this for a while; no one making a move. He looked at her like he the day she told him to shoot her.

He was torn; but now inside of him fought Cronos and Leonard. Inside of him fought his love for Sara and the brainwashed madness of Cronos. Sara took a step closer to him and saw him not even making a move.

She took his gun out of his hands, without him objecting and dropped it on the floor.

"I missed you crook." She told him and smiled at him.

"I missed you too assassin." He told her as he wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her lips. It was a kiss full of pain and hurt as tears rolled down her cheeks and Leonard wiped them with his thumb.

"I love you Sara." He said as she nuzzled in his arms, and even though he wore a metallic suit the warmth of his body made her heart flutter in her chest.

"I love you too, Leonard." She said and leaned up to kiss him again. "So what do you think it is going to be? Boy or Girl?"

"Definitely a girl. I just have this feeling…" he said and smiled at her.

And Leonard's feeling wasn't wrong. Four months later, in the med bay of the Waverider, Sara Lance gave birth to a little baby girl.

Luna Elizabeth Snart weighted 3.5 kgs and had her mother's blonde hair and her father's icy blue eyes. When they finally defeated Vandal Savage; they returned with their daughter in Central City. Three years later; Luna had a baby brother and Sara was officially Mrs. Snart.

They layed in bed together; after Luna and Chase were both tucked in; Sara nuzzling her head in Leonard's broad chest and Leonard with his arms around Sara.

"Goodnight my crook." She whispered to him and kissed his lips.

"Goodnight my assassin." He whispered back, before both of them drifted into peaceful slumber.

The last thought before she fell asleep was of Leonard; after all they had been through and he still was laying next to her. And she had a feeling that he wasn't going to go anywhere for a really long time.

 **This is the end of this short story.**

 **I felt obliged to write this because I didn't like how they killed Leonard**

 **Right after they finally made Captain Canary canon.**

 **This is the way I would have things to go.**

 **I also showed a different side of Sara's character and of Leonard's as well.**

 **Please Review because it is so important to me when you tell me your opinion.**

 **I am going to wait and see the season finale and see if I will write another one.**

 **Until then, bye bye my readers.**


End file.
